futurefandomcom-20200229-history
South Asian Union
Background By the year 2032, most of the countries in South Asia, Bangladesh, India, Nepal, Pakistan, and Sri Lanka manage to prosper after several reforms created by a new generation of young politicians. Literacy in all three countries skyrocketed after India initiated a campaign of its own to educate the rest of the country. Bangladesh, under heavy Indian influence, did the same, and Nepal followed (though Sri Lanka did not need to change much itself). With education, the region became a hub for all things technology, and also diversifies economically, beginnning to delve into manufacturing. The wealth and literacy of the countries increased, at a surprisingly similar rate. The politicians of India and Pakistan still continued to dislike each other to an extent, though not nearly as harshly as their predecessors, and Eastern Indians become more and more welcoming to Bangladeshi migrants, which would have been unthinkable a few decades prior. However, politics aside, the people of the subcontinent had been changing drastically. A new "pan-Indian" movement started, and its popularity spread extremely rapidly, with nearly 80% of all of the people of the subcontinent supporting the leaderless movement in only 5 years. One by one, the South Asian states began to merge. First, India, Sri Lanka, and Nepal, which happened quite quickly. Bangladesh and Pakistan's integration was a time of reconsidering for "India", as the new, mostly Hindu state was not sure if it could accept Muslims. It would then prove that the people were most certainly ready. However, politicians were very scared to what would happen to their power, and scrambled about, trying to cease the movement while it still occurred. They created false conflicts between the newly integrated Sri Lankan and Nepali Autonomous regions, as well as Bangladesh and Pakistan. The pan-Indian movement was influenced by this, and its focus was narrowed. The people now looked more to their related ethnicities, except in the Southern parts of India, which still managed to try to rewrite the mess they saw in the Indian borders. There was a bit of chaos in South Asia, but surprisingly little violence, except that involving the people which did not like where history was taking them. Small groups of Hindu and Muslim nationalists tried their best to convince the populace to go back to the way they were, but their ideas, even those with the same religions, were too different and numerous to convince the South Asians. The borders fell in the subcontinent like the iron curtain. However, the people did not realize that this way of keeping the land would not be good for long term success until then. It was then that a group of pro-pan-Indian nationalist politicians tried their best to redraw borders for states within the original borders for organizational purposes. They thought because of the surprising success of the European Union, something similar may work for South Asia, the South Asian Union. A confederation slightly more strict than but modeled off of the E.U. was arranged. Borders were drawn for ethno-states, and the experiment is still continuing, with some conflict of course. Category:Asia Category:South Asia